PallaPalla's Playmate
by Treta Aysel
Summary: All PallaPalla wants is for someone to play with her. When her sisters don't want to she goes out and kidnaps Chibiusa and forces her to play games with her.


**PallaPalla's Playmate:**

PallaPalla sat there trying to listen to her sisters. They were talking about trying to find Pegasus. Pallas didn't care about finding Pegasus that day; all she wanted to do was play. Suddenly VesVes stood up. "Well, since Zirconia hasn't given us a new target in a while I'm going to go find one." VesVes told her three sisters as she disappeared.

After VesVes disappeared PallaPalla turned to her other two sisters and smiled. "Now we can play." PallaPalla told her sisters as she grabbed a doll.

CereCere and JunJun looked at each other before looking at their sister. "PallaPalla," CereCere started. "We're also looking for a target. Why should we let get VesVes get all the glory. We've decided to turn it into a competition, we just didn't tell VesVes."

"Sorry. We'll play with you later." JunJun said as the two of them disappeared.

PallaPalla was left alone. She then looked at the doll in her hand. It wasn't fair; she never had anyone to play with. She stood there for a few moments thinking. If her sisters didn't want then she was going to go find someone to play with. She knew just where to start.

…..

Chibiusa and Momoko walked home from school. They always walked home together since they didn't live too far apart. Once they reached the middle between their houses Momoko started to walk down the street towards her house. "I'll see you tomorrow Chibiusa." Momoko called as she ran down the street to her house.

"Bye Momo-chan." Chibiusa called back.

When she turned around she saw PallaPalla standing right there and gasped. She would've transformed, but she didn't want to place anyone she knew in danger. She thought PallaPalla was going to attack, but she just stood there. "Uh, can I help you?" Chibiusa asked the blue haired girl.

"Yes, you can." PallaPalla told her happily. "You can be my friend."

PallaPalla then grabbed Chibiusa's arm. "Hey, let go!" Chibiusa cried.

PallaPalla only smiled as they disappeared. The only thing they left behind was Chibiusa's backpack.

…

Later that afternoon Usagi came home from school. "Mama, I home." She called as she went upstairs to her room.

"Usagi!" Ikuko called to her daughter from the kitchen.

"What?" She asked as she came back down the stairs.

"Have you seen Chibiusa?"

Usagi started at her mother. Had she seen Chibiusa? She hadn't seen her since that morning. Was something wrong? "No, did something happen?" She asked concerned.

Ikuko looked at the floor and sighed. "She hasn't come home yet."

Usagi gasped. Chibiusa always came home and did her homework. She had to look for her. First she had to tell the girls and ask them to help her look for Chibiusa. "Don't worry Mama, the girls and I will look for Chibiusa." She told her mother.

Ikuko gave a sad smile. "Alright, after your father gets off from work, we'll look as well." Ikuko told Usagi as the blonde grabbed a coat and ran out the door.

Before leaving the yard she looked in the bushes to make sure Chibiusa wasn't hiding from anything. When she didn't see her she ran down the street and took out her communicator and called the inner senshi. "USAGI!" Rei yelled a few moments later. "You know as well as I that the communicator is for senshi business only."

"Pipe down Rei. Let's hear what she has to say first." Makoto scolded Rei. She wasn't in the mood for one of their fights.

"Fine." Rei muttered.

Usagi took a deep breath in before tell them. "Chibiusa's missing." She told them a few moments later.

"WHAT!" Four voices yelled.

Usagi bit her lower lip, waiting for the girls to ask a million questions. To her surprise only one of them began talking. "Don't worry Usagi. We'll help you find her." Minako told her.

Usagi smiled as she put the communicator back into her pocket. If the girls were helping her then they were bound to find Chibiusa faster. She then began running down the street looking for the pink harried girl.

…

Chibiusa watched PallaPalla from where she was seated on a massage table. PallaPalla was looking at her dolls, trying to find the perfect one to play with. Chibiusa wanted to transform, but she didn't want to place anyone she knew in danger. She sighed as PallaPalla turned around and walked over to her. "Well, I can't find any dolls to play with." PallaPalla told Chibiusa.

Chibiusa sat there thinking for a moment. If PallaPalla didn't have anything to play with, maybe she'd let her go home. "Can I go home then?" She asked, hoping that the blue harried girl would say yes.

PallaPalla looked at Chibiusa and then pouted. "No. You're going to stay here and be my friend forever and ever." She told the pink harried girl.

…

VesVes peered around the three she was hiding behind. She was watching a little girl draw. The girl had a thing for drawing horses. VesVes had an idea that Pegasus might be hiding within the girl's dreams. Unknown to her was that CereCere and JunJun were hiding behind other trees not to far away from her.

JunJun looked around to see if anyone else was there. No one was in the park, but that little girl. A perfect opportunity to strike. She was defiantly going to find the golden mirror within this girl.

CereCere smiled to herself. She had found the perfect target. She was going to get Pegasus. Her sisters were probably looking at reject targets. She had a feeling that she had found the right one. She summoned her dream ball and was about ready to shoot it at the little girl when she saw red and green Amazon stones. That could only mean one thing. Her sisters were there as well.

…

Chibiusa looked at PallaPalla in shock. She didn't want to stay there forever. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see Usagi, Mamoru, and the senshi again. She sighed as she thought of a way to escape. "I know what we can play." PallaPalla suddenly said. "Hide-and-Seek."

Chibiusa sat there for a moment thinking. Hide-and-seek in this creepy place? Wait, she could use that as a time to find a way out of there. "Alright." Chibiusa then said. "I'll hide first."

PallaPalla smiled happily as she began counting to a hundred. As PallaPalla began counting Chibiusa began to run. She had to find a way out of there and soon. She was sure that they were all wondering were she was.

…

Usagi ran to the park and saw the girls they're waiting for her. They had called and told her that they would meet there in an hour. She looked to see if any of them had found Chibiusa. When she didn't see pink hair she sighed. "Well, did you guys find her?" She asked, though she already knew the answer.

Ami shook her head. "Sorry Usagi. We couldn't find her." Ami told the blonde.

Usagi sighed. "Man, where could she be?"

The four girls just shook their heads and shrugged. They had no idea where the little girl was. They just hoped the found her soon.

…

Chibiusa ran and ran. She needed to find a way out of there. Though every time she thought she found a way out she just ran into something creepy. When she stopped to take a breather she wondered if PallaPalla was looking for her. She probably was. It didn't take that long to count to a hundred. Though it was a big place she wasn't worried about being found anytime soon.

PallaPalla opened her eyes when she was done counting. She was ready to look for her new friend. She knew it was a big place, but she had her own ways of finding someone. In her hand appeared her blue Amazon stone. She would use it to find her knew friend.

…

CereCere, JunJun, and VesVes all started at each other in disbelief. They had picked the same target. They weren't expecting that. "Well, what do we do now?" JunJun asked.

VesVes and CereCere stood there thinking for a moment. That was a good question. Only one of them could get the dream mirror out of their target. "Well, I guess I should get the dream mirror out of the target. Since I am the oldest." CereCere told her other two sisters.

"WHAT!" VesVes and JunJun yelled together.

Before the other two could do anything CereCere sent her Amazon stone flying towards the target. The three of them held their breath as they waited to see if this was the right target.

…

Chibiusa sighed as she looked around. She was lost and scared, but most of all she wanted to go home. When she turned around she saw PallaPalla standing there. How did she find her so quickly? "I found you." PallaPalla stated happily. "Let's play another game."

Chibiusa groaned as PallaPalla stood there naming off a list of games. She was hoping that Usagi was looking for her. If not, then she had no chance of getting home any time soon.

…

The five girls heard a scream. "What was that?" Makoto asked as she looked around.

Rei only shrugged before she turned to Usagi. "Looks like we're going to have to put looking for Chibiusa on hold." She told the blonde. "Sorry Usagi."

Usagi looked at Rei. "It's alright." She told her friends. "We have business to take care of."

The four other girls looked at Usagi before smiling. They all knew Usagi wanted to find Chibiusa, but they all knew senshi business came first. "Let's transform now." Makoto told the other as she pulled out her transformation pen.

"MERECURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MOON CRISIS, MAKE UP!"

For a moment a portion of the park was filled with bright light. It went away after a moment and there stood five sailor soldiers. Sailor Moon was very surprised that transformed without Chibiusa being there. Sailor Moon closed her eyes as she placed her hands over her brooch. _'Chibiusa, where ever you are I hope your alright.' _She thought to herself silently.

"Alright, now let's go take care of this problem." Sailor Venus said as they five of them ran over to the area where they heard a scream.

….

Chibiusa ran franticly. She was being chased by PallaPalla. They had deiced to play a little game of tag, which Chibiusa didn't think was fair since PallaPalla was on top of a giant ball chasing her.

When she found a place she made a quick turn. The pink haired girl tried to catch her breath as the ball rolled on by. She placed her hands over her brooch as she tried to catch her breath. _'Where is Usagi?' _She thought as she sat down.

As she sat there thinking her brooch began to glow under her hands. She removed her hands as she blinked. A moment later she was wrapped in light and when it went away she was Sailor Chibimoon.

….

CereCere promptly smiled when she saw the dream mirror escape it's owner. The little girl fell to the ground on top of all her drawing pad. When the three of them laid their eyes upon the dream mirror they were sourly disappointed. "Aw man, just another dud." JunJun muttered to herself.

"Now what are we going to do?" CereCere asked her sisters as they looked at the dream mirror.

"The only thing you're going to do is give that mirror back to its rightful owner." Came a voice from behind them.

The three sisters turned around only to find the sailor senshi behind them. VesVes blinked before looking at her other sisters. "I got it this time." She told them. "Alright Lemures FloFlo come on out." VesVes's shadow expanded as she hit it with her whip. Out rose a pink giant rabbit with the arms and head of a man.

Sailor Venus cringed at the sight of the Lemures. It was defiantly the most ugly one she had ever seen. Wasting no time waiting for Sailor Moon's speech she attacked. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" The orange suited sailor solider yelled as she aimed her attack at the Lemures.

The Lemures, FloFlo just jumped up in the air. Venus' attack went straight under it and hit a tree.

JunJun yawned as they stood there watching the fight. It was pretty boring. "Do you think we should go?" CereCere asked her other two sisters.

JunJun and VesVes looked at her. "Yeah, let's go." VesVes told them. "FloFlo!" She called to the creature. "When you finish with them eat that girls dream mirror!"

"FloFlo." The Lemures said, as it did nothing but jump up and down.

As the three sisters got ready to disappear with their dream balls a golden tiara came out of know where knocking it out of their hands. "Hey, that wasn't very nice." CereCere commented.

They looked to either side of them and saw Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury standing there. "Where's your forth sister?" Mercury asked as they looked at the three.

The three looked to either side of them with wide eyes. "She stayed behind today." JunJun told the two senshi. "Though I don't know why it's any of your business."

Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes. "What the four of you didn't want to fight together today or something?" She asked.

….

Sailor Chibimoon stood up. How was she going to explain when PallaPalla found her? "Hey!" PallaPalla yelled when she saw Sailor Chibimoon. She wasn't very happy. "Where'd my new friend go?"

Chibimoon froze as she turned around to face PallaPalla. "Um, I let her go." She told PallaPalla in a brave voice. "It's not alright to keep people against their will."

PallaPalla pouted as she crossed her arms. "That wasn't very nice." She huffed. "You Sailor Senshi ruin everything." PallaPalla called upon her dream ball. "Now, I you're going pay for letting my friend go."

Chibimoon blinked as PallaPalla grabbed her hand. A moment later the two of them were in the park. The pink haired senshi looked around. When she saw the sailor senshi along with PallaPalla's sisters in the distance she smiled happily. "Sailor Moon!" She called over to the odango haired senshi.

Sailor Moon and Mercury turned their attention away from the three girls in front of them. The blonde smiled happily when she saw the pink haired girl. "Chibimoon!" She yelled happily.

Chibimoon's happy smile faded when she saw the lemures. What was that thing?

PallaPalla looked over at her other three sisters. "What's going on?" She asked them for she was truly confused.

VesVes looked at her sister and sighed. "It's a long story." The red haired girl told her sister.

PallaPalla only shrugged. That meant that they didn't want to talk about it here. She would probably hear about it later when they weren't around the Sailor Senshi. CereCere looked at her sisters. "Well, shall we?" She asked them. They all looked at each other before making their dream balls appear. In a blink of an eye they were gone.

Sailor Mars looked over in the direction that the Amazones Quartette was in. She blinked as she saw them disappear. "There gone." She commented.

"Uh, a little help over here!" Sailor Venus called to them.

The five of them whirled around to see Venus trying to fight off FloFlo. Sailor Moon looked down at Chibimoon. "Ready?" She asked the pink haired senshi.

Chibiusa looked up at Sailor Moon and nodded. "TWINKLE YELL!" She yelled as she called upon Pegasus with her Crystal Carillon.

In a puff of clouds Pegasus appeared, granting Sailor Moon the power she needed to destroy the lemures. "MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" She yelled attacking the lemures.

"LOVELY!" FloFlo yelled as she disappeared into oblivion.

"It's gone, thank goodness." Sailor Venus commented before falling over.

The dream mirror returned to rightful owner and she woke. "Huh?" The little girl asked as she sat up. She looked down and saw her drawing pad. She said nothing as she picked it up and continued to draw.

In the distance the six girls watch her wake up. They were glad that the girl was all right. They said nothing as they turned around to walk away. As they were walking they soon parted ways with each of the girls. Soon it was just Usagi and Chibiusa. When they reached the house the two of them went inside. "Mom, we're home." Usagi called to her mom.

At the sound of her voice Ikuko rushed into the entryway. "Usagi? Chibiusa?" She asked. Her eyes widened when she saw Chibiusa. "Your home." She commented as she bent down and hugged the girl. When the two broke apart Ikuko frowned. "Where were you?"

Chibiusa swallowed a lump in her throat. "I was over at Momoko's and I forgot to call. I'm sorry." Chibiusa explained. She didn't want to tell Ikuko the whole truth in case she flipped out.

Ikuko sighed as she looked at the girl. "That's alright. Next time call so we don't get worried about you."

"Yes Mama."

"Now, why don't you two get washed up for dinner?"

"Yes Mama." Both girls chimed as they ran up the stairs to get ready for dinner.

…

PallaPalla sighed as she laid back on the massage table. She had had fun today with her captive that was for sure. Though she wasn't sure if everyday she would follow someone home from school before taking the captive just to play with them. She glanced over to where her sisters were talking. No, she would always have her sisters to annoy until she got one of them to play with her.

**AN: Yes, it's finally done. This took me three to four months to write. This is my pride and joy. It's also my favorite fanfiction that I have written.**

**Some of you are probably wondering how PallaPalla choose Chibiusa to be her playmate. She followed Chibiusa and Momoko on the way home from school.**

**Anyway, please review. Princess Cornelia **


End file.
